Late Deliveries
by lacunanelipot
Summary: Written for the Houses Competition Y5. The weather causes inconveniences for Draco and Ginny.


_**A/N**_

**House/Team: Hufflepuff **

**Class Subject: Charms**

**Story Category: Drabble**

**Prompt: [Weather] Hail **

**Word Count: 762**

Ginny Weasley woke up with a start. She was going to be late for work if she didn't get a move on soon. Being an intern for the minister wasn't an easy task. Especially not with a certain blonde obnoxious git by her side, doing the same task.

"I told you to set your alarm before you went to bed, Ginny." Luna Lovegood, her roommate, said in her usual dreamy voice.

"I know!" the red-headed young replied as she quickly put on her boots and jumper, running out the door, "I've got to run, see you later!"

Luna tried to warn her friend about the incoming hail storm, but it was too late.

"Ah, Miss Weasley, how kind of you to join us. I need you two to deliver these _very _important papers by half past 2," The Minister said in an unkind tone, handing Draco Malfoy a piece of paper, "It has the address. Run along, now."

"What's got his knickers in a twist?" Ginny asked as they stepped out of the building.

"Don't know," Draco replied with a shrug, "He could've just sent an owl."

"Aw, the Great Malfoy Heir can't do a simple, menial task?" the young witch said in a mocking tone.

Tongue-tied Draco couldn't think of a reply quick enough, so he decided to throw a pebble at her head. It resembled boys pulling girls' pigtails in pre-school, especially the part where the boys had a crush on them.

"Ow!" she yelped, "Need you be so childish? I've heard some pretty nasty comebacks from you back at Hogwarts. Lost our touch have we?" it seemed as if she would never stop ridiculing him. The only thing he could do now was ignore her.

"Will you stop that?" Ginny said with a shriek, clearly annoyed.

"It wasn't me this time, I swear!" The wizard came to his defense, raising his hands in the air. She may be small, but she was scary, "Hey, I felt it too now."

Tiny, frozen bits of water started pouring at an incredible speed. No wonder an owl couldn't be sent. Ginny hadn't checked the weather on her phone, Hermione called it, due to her sleeping in and had forgotten to bring some sort of protection. Draco wasn't one to believe in muggle technology.

"Hail," they both said simultaneously.

"Let's go in there." The witch pointed to a small muggle café nearby.

"Alright." Draco agreed without making a fuss. Spending time with her was something he had desired for a long time.

The inside of the café wasn't very crowded considering the fact that the weather had suddenly become bad without much warning.

After weeks of endless bickering, the two had finally come to a truce. They decided it was best if they didn't let their enmity get in the way of their work. After the war, the Malfoy family was looked down upon and it was hard for Draco to find a respectable job. The internship offer was something he was grateful for.

Most people's opinions about the wizard had changed. Half were angry about the fact that he wasn't a true Death Eater, and the other half didn't approve of him being one in the first place. Ginny was one of the only ones who treated him as she did before the war. He didn't necessarily like her taunting, but it was appreciated. He had also grown to have unexpected feelings for her. It turned out they had many things in common.

"Hello?" her voice made him snap back to reality, "I asked if you would like anything?"

"Oh," Draco cleared his throat, "I would like a blueberry muffin, please."

Ginny came back with two muffins and a warm cup of coffee after a few moments, "So, who are you rooting for this season?"

"Huh?" For some reason, he wasn't able to pay attention to their conversation. It was his chance to make a move.

"Quidditch?" she replied, confused.

"Uh, the Falcons," he had finally found his words, "You?"

"Same."

"The weather's looking pretty bad." The blonde said after what seemed like hours of silence.

"Yeah, I was planning on going flying later today." Turns out the weather had affected more than their work. Ginny looked down at her watch; they had missed the deadline. "The minister's going to kill us."

"I know. It's all due to this stupid hail," he agreed, "We would've made it if I just brought an umbrella."

"Don't beat yourself up," she said, smiling at him, "At least we got to make an evening of it."


End file.
